


ruthless, but magnificent

by whimsicality



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Hinterlands (Dragon Age), Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship, those damn bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicality/pseuds/whimsicality
Summary: The glowing thing in her hand Helle Cadash can deal with, bears not so much.





	ruthless, but magnificent

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr prompt. 
> 
> Title from the codex entry on bears, specifically this bit: "A massive paw caught him right in the chest and he went down. Poor Eldwin. Nature is ruthless but magnificent."

Helle let her head fall back against the grass, clenching her jaw tight against the pain in her thigh. Goddamned bears. She never had to deal with bears when she was a lowly, though talented, smuggler. If she’d known that being appointed as a holy representative of a religion she still doesn’t actually understand would involve so much wildlife out for her blood, she would have said no.

A person with a sword or an axe or even the ability to fling lightning was one thing. She could understand them, talk to them, predict their attacks. You could not predict or reason with bears. And they were so large! She doesn’t even think the damn thing would have noticed if it swallowed her, just burped and carried on its giant, lumbering way.

She giggles, aware that blood loss is making her light headed and unable to do anything about it. 

“The Inquisition should recruit bears. I bet whoever blew up the Temple doesn’t know how to fight them either,” she mutters, largely to herself.

She can feel Sera’s glare and grins. “We are not recruiting bears,” the other woman tells her sternly. “Bees are the only animal we need. Even Leliana’s ravens are creepy.”

Helle giggles again, her eyes sliding closed as the blurry state of her mind becomes stronger than the pain. Leliana’s ravens _are_ creepy, with those red eyes, always watching. Useful though.

She loses track of things for a moment, barely aware of the pressure of Sera’s gentle, careful hands on her leg, and then suddenly there’s a stinging slap next to her wound and she jolts, almost biting her tongue on a curse.

When she stares at Sera in shock, more confused than upset, she realizes that her glare is holding back tears. “I told you to stay awake,” she says sharply. “Cassandra and Varric are getting Solas and he’ll fix you, but you have to stay awake!”

“I will, I promise. I’m sorry,” Helle tells her, wishing she could take one Sera’s hands in hers. But they’re holding Helle’s leg together, covered in Helle’s blood, and of course Sera’s upset. Helle would be too if it was the elven woman lying on the ground, clawed open. “Tell me a story?” she asks, hoping to distract both of them, and manages a shaky grin as Sera rolls her eyes.

“You and your stories,” she mutters with a huff, but nods. “I’m not Varric, so no commentary!” she warns, and Helle mimes zipping her mouth shut.

Sera finally smiles, her eyes twinkling with the mischief that first drew Helle to her. “So it starts with bees.”


End file.
